Pirate king shinobi
by David Archangel
Summary: This is the story of a boy who started with nothing, but gained everything thanks to one lucky discovery. He will become the king of the pirates and obtain everything this world has to offer. He is Gin D. Wadatsumi current pirate prince, and future shinobi. so come listen to his grand adventure. Is my OC told from his POV will be naruto characters and maybe one piece enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Pirate king shinobi**

**So started reading one piece fan fiction so I decided why not give it a try OC point of view**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or onepiece**

**Story start**

If your reading this then you are probably interested in my tale.

You see I started with nothing, but after finding a treasure trove of items I became the devil of the seas.

After my time as the king of pirates I became one of the most feared shinobi to walk the elemental nations.

One thing never changed though my take no shit attitude, hunger for knowledge, my need to get stronger, my pursuit and want for adventure, and my hunger for treasure.

This is my story of greatness and adventure.

This is the story of Gin D. Wadatsumi

**Small village near coast**

I was alone once again.

I had no friends, no parents, no home, nothing.

I went aroundthe village staying in a few of the older buildings on the outskirts of town. I always moved houses and buildigs every night because of bandits.

Tonight I decided I would stay in the one house that was left, but it wasnt really a house it was more of a cave with a door on it.

I went inside to make sure the coast was clear and get everything ready for my night there. While I was exploring to make sure there was no unwelcomed surprises that I could walk into. I came across a large painting of a group of people with a ship in the back ground.

The people were crazy looking to say the least and the ship in the background had a lion head on the front. Then I noticed the sails of the ship and it appeared to have a jolly roger on it.

The jolly roger loooked like it was a joke of some kind, the skull was large and goofy looking with a straw hat on its head.

Actually now that I was thinking about it the ship seemed to fit those people perfectly. I allowed my self a chuckle at the groups expense.

When I did I felt as if the people on the painting started laughing with me, it spooked me a little but it gave me a warm feeling inside.

I was about to walk away but spared one last glance to the people in the painting, what I saw though had shocked me.

Everyone in the painting that had been sitting in a ridiculous pose of some sort were now standing together with their hands up to wave.

I moved along faster than I did before I saw that.

hour later

I was almost done searching the house cave, all that was left was this big iron door in front of me.

The thing looked big and heavy so I backed up down the hallway I had come through. Then when I thought it was for enough I charged.

Right when I was about to make contact with the door, the thing flew open and I charged through full speed. I tried to slow down but I didnt slow completely in time and fell off a small cliff.

When I landed I hit something really hard, I couldnt get up so I layed there waiting for the pain to leave my body.

When it had gone away after a few minutes, I got back up and continued my exploration. I was looking around my landing zone and couldnt help but think it looked a bit familiar.

After a few more minutes of letting my eyes adjust. I looked around a second time but this time I knew why it seemed familiar.

I was on the ship from the painting, this revelation made me really excited and I began exploring the ship.

This thing seemed kinda like a village on water. I mean this thing had everything you would need to survive.

It had a place for a doctor, inventer/mechanic, a engineer/shipwright, navigator, historian, chef, swordsman, and a musician.

I had checked all the rooms and needless to say they were amazing. Now all I needed to do was check out the basement of the ship.

Basement of ship

I finally made it to the stairs that led to the basement all I found was a few pedestals that seemed to hold the items that group of people had in the painting.

Along with the items there was a journal and a scroll, but at th very end of the room was a fruit like I had never seen before and with it was a letter.

I went to the letter and started reading

_Dear reader_

_If you are reading this then that means you have been blessed with the luck of finding the resting place of the pirate king and his mighty crew._

_Here before you is what is known as a devil fruit, it is a fruit that gives the person that eats it a powerful ability. The one before you is a bit special though, this is not a regular devil fruit. It was created by the doctor of our crew._

_He thought that he could combine the power multiple devil fruits by crossing their genetics and putting them into a regular seed. What you see before you is his only successful experiment, but the fruit was never tested._

_If you are willing to eat this fruit and you survive I ask that you learn the skills of our crew and use them for the good of people and carry on our legacy._

_P.S. You will also find a few journals of other pirates that were either our allies or powerful opponents, use what ever you learn in those journals to get stronger._

_Signed Nami _

I read the letter then read it again, I couldnt believe something like this was real.

I sat there and thought about my options here.

On one hand I could forget I saw any of this and continue with my pitiful life, this option I immediately marked out. Option two, I could use the skills and abilities I learn here to take what ever I pleased, feeling a chill down my spine as if I was being threatened that made that option a no go. Finally there was option three follow what the letter said and continue their legacy, at that thought I felt that warm feeling again. That settled it I would carry on their legacy and become the pirate king like my predecessor.

With my decision made I stared at the fruit before me and I ate it.

That was the worst I idea I ever had, I felt like my body was on fire and my blood had become molten lead.

The pain eventually went over my tolerance level so I did the natural thing in that situation, I passed out.

Few hours later

I woke up and wondered how long I had been out. I had no way to tell since the sun wasnt visible inside this house cave.

I banished those thoughs upon remembering what had happened and looked around again. With all the things here I knew there was no way I was leaving this place with all of it. So I decided I would break my ritual and stay at this house until my training was complete.

I then thought about the fruit I ate and what the letter said about their doctor creating it.

That thought helped me decide what Iwas going to train in first. So walking over to the podium with the medical equipment around it.

I picked up the journal and started flipping through ittrying to get to the part about the fruit. I finally found it at the end of the journal.

_Hey if your readig then you probably ate my fruit of hell, your wondering why I would call it the fruit of hell well let me explain._

_The fruit you ate was the combination of every fruit that we had encountered, I had snuck some blood samples from enemies that had been defeated and took blood that was given to me by our allies._

_All these abilities were of the devil fruit so what the place with a bunch of devils called, thats right hell. So when I combined those devil fruitI saw it fit to name it the fruit of hell._

_Now listen carefully. Usually someone would die from having that many devil fruit powers, but thats because the body isnt ready for thta kind of power overload. So I designed this fruit to only activate new powers when your body has adjusted enough to safely add them, but then again you could only get one power or even no power. I never found out since I couldnt test it._

_I will now tell you that to activate your devil fruit power you must will the change in your body to happen, and that should activate them. Once you findout your power or powers, you may then make reference to the devil fruit powers and whose journal you should study to control them._

_Also have fun learning all my tricks and try to further medicle knowledge as best you can._

_signed chopper_

After reading that I willed a change in my body and I felt two pulls inside I went with the first and suddenly strings shot from different parts of my body. After being weirded out by the display I went with the second pull, this time I was surrounded by a weird dome and a glow started around my hands I pointed it at a part of the wall and the part he pointed at just pulled out as if it wasnt attched.

I was shocked at what I saw and began looking for the reference list chopper had written down.

Finding the names of the previous users I went to find those journals.

Timeskip 7 years

I had managed to finsh the training earlier than I had expected thanks to the knowledge I had of the human body, I found the best ways to build my muscles fast enough and in the right way as to use the advance moves of the black leg and santoryu.

My knowledge of the human body also helped because it showed me the best way to stimulate the brain to retain what I learned and learn it quicker.

The hardest part of the traing by far was nami and robins training, they had so much book knowledge that it was hard to stay interested the only time I became interested was when it went to nami's lessons in pickpocketing and stealing.

There was one part of the training I couldnt complete and that was franky's, the only thing I could use of his was the knowledge and engineering and shipwright skills. I woud eventually figure out how I could use franky's abiliies without becoming a cyborg but I didnt know enough right now to find a way.

The most fun I had was learning to cook and becoming a real ladies man with sanji's know how, this combined with brooks training had given me a bit of and edge over sanji.

Though if I had to choose which of the journals helped me the most I would have to say it was luffy's. His journal had shaped my beliefs and to me luffy might as well have been my father, and the rest of the straw hats my other family.

This thought gave me another one of the warm feeling inside that I had grown accustomed to over the years. Every time I was close to giving up, when I was upset, when I got sick, when I got cold during the winter. I felt like I had all of the straw hats with me the whole time and to me that meant everything.

Now I was arrogant enough to think that I was invincible, but I was capable of performing all the moves I had learned to an adequate level. I still had a long way to go though if I wanted to be a master in everything I was trained.

I had repaired the thousand sunny after a while I couldnt just let it sit there and rot after everything it had done for those I considered my family.

After repairing it I started testing it to make sure it still sailed and I was not disappointed.

With everything I had done over the years done, I started to think about what I could do.

Thats when it hit me, I couldnt be a pirate king unless I was a pirate so I figured I could find my self a crew and gather some more knowledge heck I might even try to get some shinobi training.

I wasnt exactly like the straw hats though I knew now what they learned later. Pirates arent the good guys but they arent the bad guys. Sure theylook out for themselves, but thanks to luffy and everyone else I knew it was okay to help people if they truly needed it.

Another thing I learned is never let anyone stand in the way of your dream, journey, or friendship. Also dont take crap from anyone.

So with a plan made I headed off to prepare everything I would need to set sail tomorrow.

Next day

So today was the day, I was finally leaving the house cave.

I always knew the time would come but I never realized it would be this hard. I had spent the previous day gathering everything inside the house and putting it on the ship including the painting.

I was just about ready to leave when I remembered somehing, my straw hat.

Now with that on I would be fine, so I set off on my voyage.

Few hours later

This sucked the whole time I had nothing to do.

I had done all the training that was necessary, read a few books, sat at the wheel for a while, played a song, made lunch, checked the course. It looked like my journey wasnt as great as I thought.

It was right when I was going to turn around that I saw a ship.

This sight got me thinking I was a pirate and that seemed to be a trading vessel, now what would a pirate do in this situation.

Clearly they would go and loot the ship, but would luffy and the others be ok with this.

As if by understanding the warm feeling appeared again, and that decided my next set of actions.

I fired up on the ship until I got close enough to board the ship.

What I saw when I finally saw the ship was infuriating, the ship was a trading vessel but it was ran by smugglers and slavers.

When I saw the slaves conditon I started going wild and it was just in time to, as the smugglers were already attacking.

The smugglers ran at me and gave sloppy strikes I felt slightly disappointed. The first battle I have and it is against some untrained weaklings.

I drew one sword and called out my move.

"Ittoryu: fang of the pack"

Now I was very upset.

One move that was all it took, the attack wasnt even at full power.

This was easily one of the most disappointing moments in my life. This place was such a let down but there was still something I could do.

I continued on killing or maiming any opponent that stepped before me. It was just as I was slaying the last one that I felt my senses telling me to move.

Good thing I did to,because where I had been at a second ago was now full of several kunai and shuriken.

I turned and I saw what could probably be a chunin level ninja, I started getting excited this guy would have killed me if it hadnt been for my instincts.

I smiled and took out my other sword and charged.

The chunin started going through handsigns and shot a water projectile at me.

I dodged barely and went charging at him even faster. I sent multiple slashes at him and he dodged all but one that clipped him in the shoulder.

The chunin grimaced and started going through more handsigns. conjuring a fireball.

I reeled back and sent an air wave off my sword and split the fireball.

The chunin looked exhausted at this point and just settled into a taijutsu stance.

I smiled and sheathed my swords and took up a lazy stance.

The chunin looked at me oddly and decided to speak for the first time.

"Why did you sheth your swords" thechunin asked

"You are too exhausted to uwe your ninjutsu and settled for taijutsu, so out of respect for your skill I will fight you on even ground" I said simply

"Whats your name" asked the chunin

"Gin D. Wadatsumi" I said

"Well gin, lets finish this" said the chunin

With the words between us done we charged at one another.

"Legs, stomach, neck, roast"

He dodged my first kick but the others met their marks.

The battle wasnt as epic as the ones described in the straw hats journals, but it was my first true battle with a capable opponent.

After my inner musings I turned to the slaves that were on deck.

"Go free the others and take me to the hold that has the goods" I told them

They went and I followed.

After they had freed all the other slaves I was lead to the cargo hold.

Once there I began looking through all the crates and other containers to find something useful.

I had found some basic and intermediate ninja scrolls and a few weapons and rather expensive trade items.

I walked back out on deck and started getting everyones attention.

"Everyone lend me your attenion for a few moments. I am Gin D. Wadatsumi soon to be pirate king. I am in need of a crew so any of you that are willing to join my crew please step forward, I promise that you are all free to go if you do not wish to follow me." I announced

A few people stepped forward, I couldnt help but notice they were all around my age or a bit older.

"Are you all sure you want to join because after this I expect total loyalty" I questioned

They all stayed .

"Good then welcome to the straw hat pirates, now first order of business help me gather the items I set aside for my self " I ordered

I lead themto the things I had put into a pile I carried the items I wanted myself, and had the others carry he trade items and other things we were going to sell.

It took us a while but we finally finished and set off on our way.

**On the thousand sunny**

"Okay everyone nowthat you are a part of this crew its time I told you the rules" I said trying to see if anyone wold object

No one did so I continued.

"One. Every one must have a dream

Two. Never do anythingto harm this crew

Three. Never betray your comrades

Four. Always seek for adventure

Finally. Have fun"

My new crew just stared at star struck.

"As of this moment we are more than a crew we are family"I told them

They stared for a few seconds before the first tear fell.

"Thank you sir, I will serve this crew to the best of my ability" said one

"Your kindness knows no bounds captain, you have my loyalty" said another

"I will follow you to the ends of the world captain-sama" said one more

"Now since we are going to be a family, why dont you guys tell me about your selves." I said

"Yes captain, my name is luco. I was a part of the kaguya clan before they were wiped out, I dream to be useful to you captain" said luco

"Thank you for the loyalty luco and its nice to meet you" I told him

"My turn, I am suroku. I am also a bloodline wielder but I do not know my clan, I too wish tos serve yout to the best of my abilities" said suroku

I simply nodded

"My turn finally captain-sama, I am raiten. I have the storm release and I will do whatever you wish of me captain-sama" raiten said

We went along with the introductions until everyone was done.

"Now that we are all introduced, you already know my dream. To acquire my dream I require the best crew in existence, you will all need to be the best in what ever field you choose" I said

"Do you understand" I shouted

"HAI CAPTAIN(SAMA)" said the crew

I smiled brightly.

My dream was starting to come true finally.

**Leave reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Pirate king shinobi

So started reading one piece fan fiction so I decided why not give it a try OC point of view

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or onepiece

Story start

It has been a few months since I gathered my crew and we have spent that time training ourselves to a level where we could safely pillage trade ships and the better off towns.

Each of the three crew members who swore their loyalty to me had improved their bloodlines to amazing levels. They could now use them to the level of where they could handle me with two of my swords. I was proud of their progress as their captain it made me happy to see them improve themselves for my sake.

My training had gone fairly well too, thanks to my new crews knowledge of chakra and ninjutsu I was able to get the basics down enough to use chakra freely. Sure the intermediate level stuff was giving me trouble but I was the future pirate king, I would gain everything this world had to offer and that included the knowledge of the ninja arts.

It pissed me off that I was having so much trouble with the shinobi arts, I completed the ridiculous training regiment of zorro and sanji. So why was I having so much trouble.

Thats when my keen intellect gain from all the training and excercises that I went through for chopper and robin's training.

I started thinking maybe the fruit of hell had altered something within me, that would explain the unbearable pain I felt upon eating it.

Perhaps that pain was my body altering to accomodate the powers of the fruit.

This changed things a bit, now that I had a theory of what was wrong I could check out the differences of my body as compared to the body of a shinobi. This meant that my crew had better be ready for a little bit of assassination and autopsy.

"Everybody listen up, you have all done excellent during this training period and you have made me proud to be yalls captain." I said getting a bunch of cheers

"Now its time to put your training to use, we will going on our first voyage we will be first stopping off at the ruins of uzushiogakure." I said

"But captain what about the whirlpools, they will destroy us" said one memeber

"I am aware of the whirlpools but they will be no harm to us as long as you have faith in the sunny. This ship is too tough for any regular old whirlpool to destroy it" I assured them

Without any more complaints we made our way to the island of uzushiogakure.

Uzushiogakure

I finally understood why this place was so difficult to get to, it was because all the damn whirlpools.

Luckily for us though we had the thousand sunny and its submarine mode.

I activated the submarine mode and went underneath the whirlpools but even then it was difficult.

Once we finally boarded the island I started barking out orders.

"Okay everyone divide into groups and gather anything you can find that you can find" I said with that I went to the library/kage tower.

I spent the better part of an hour goingthrough some things that were there I found what I was looking for the ninja training techniques for what was once the most feared nation in the world.

There was a second reason I was here though it was for the sacred scroll of the uzumaki and there sealing scrolls. Basicly everything I felt I needed to help me improve in the ninja arts.

I started gathering some basic sealing scrolls and started sealing away all the scrolls I saw on anything related to ninja.

After finishing I eventually made my way to the topof the tower where I found and office.

Inside the office was a portion of the wall that had a painting pulled off to reveal a safe, it was locked with a blood seal. With that no one would be able to get in unless they were an uzumaki.

Well I guess its a good thing I can just remove the door.

Activating my devil fruit power from trafalgar law I created my room and proceeded to do my surgeon thing.

I was never so glad to have my devil fruit as I was now.

Thanks to it I successfully got the scroll without any mistakes and a little extra if this other scroll was anything to go by.

It was good to be me, I sealed the contents of the safe and the library into a seal I had got tattooed on my shoulder. Then I returned to the ship and waited for the rest of my crew to show up.

It was a few hours later and I had just woken up from a nap I took while waiting for my crew to the noise of shouting and yelling .

I started looking around wondering why only three voices were talking.

I went down ino the cargo hold and found only three people there.

"Where is everybody else" I asked

When I asked this raiten seemed to be nervous.

"Well captain-sama once we got to the treasury and storage of the village one of the crew members rallied the others and planned to kill you and keep the loot for themselves" said raiten

"After what you have done for us we swore our loyalty to you so to protect you and this crew we slaughtered them" said luco callously

"We then used my control over gravity to make everything light enough to be taken to the ship at the same time" said suroku

After this report the three kneeled and waited for any punishment that might be given.

"Get up you three, I am proud to call you my nakama for what you have done for me today." I said happily

Once they had all risen I continued.

"Today has shown me that you three are the only people thatare reliable enough to be apart of this crew, so from now on this crew will be made up of only the four of us. This way I always know that my crew has my back, but this also means that there will be more duties for you all to handle on the sunny such as manning the sails and washing the deck and etc. Not only that but alsoyou will have to become stronger to deal with the odds we will face now that there only four of us. Can you handle this?" I asked with complete seriousness

"Hai captain(sama)" the three said

I nodded to them.

"Tomorrow we head to wave where one of the richest men in the world has set up his heasquarters. Once we are there we will take for everything he has and we may even get a little extra. Any questions" I said excitedly

"No captain(sama)" two said

"Actually captain I have one, are we ever going to get something that will help us further our training in the shinobi arts" asked suroku

"Why do you think we came here, uzushiogakure was the first and strongest of ninja villages their techniques and weapons were top of the line. Thats why it took the combined forceof three hidden villages to defeat them, you wanna know the best part. Even with that uzushiogakure still almost won." I told suroku

When I was done the three were looking at me to see if I was joking. When I showed no signs, they looked at the place with more respect.

"Captain if thats the case then shouldnt we go and take everything this island has offer, and use it to show our respect to the mighty warriors that once resided here" said luco with some respect in his usual monotone

"You know that is a mighty fine idea luco, permission granted. Did you three see any places that we didnt go, or was to difficult to get to" I asked

"Actually there was captain. There appeared to be seperate estates what for I dont know, but from what I understand this place was only inhabited by the uzumaki. Possibly each estate was for a different branch of the clan, that was how we kaguya did it"said luco

"I actually saw a kinda special forge, but it looked like it had seals all over the ground around it so I didnt want to go near it." said suroku

"I saw what appeared to be a seperate library or jutsu creation facility, then there was another building but it seemed rather plain captain-sama" said raiten

"Nice work you three, suroku you go back to the library and seal up everything you find there into this scroll" I said tossing her a scroll

"Luco I want you to seal up everything you find in those estates, but if there is anywhere you are unsure about entering. Just let me know and I will handle it okay, I dont want to lose one of my precious nakama" I said tossing luco some scrolls and a master scroll

"Raiten, I want you to check out the jutsu library/creation facility and seal up everything and I do mean everything okay, I am counting on you three" I told him with a grin

"Yes captain-sama" said raiten with fire in his eyes. His beloved captain-sama was counting on him, he could not and would not fail.

"I will check out this forge and mysterious building for my self no matter what is inside I will bring it back to show you guys, and now that Im thinking about it. Once you guys are done go help luco depending on how many estaes there are we could be here until the day after tomorrow, any complaints" I asked

Luco looked to me.

"Captain I can handle it myself" said luco

"I know you can its just I cant lose any of the only nakama I have ever had" I said

"Thank you captain, but I still feel I must do my job my self." said luco

"Luco think about it like this then, the sooner we get done the sooner we can get stronger together. Im not talking about as a crew this time, I mean as family/friends." I said charismatically

Luco stared at me again but there was a small change in his eyes.

"Then by your leave captain" luco said in a slight happy tone

"Alright then on the count of three, remember try to get this done as fast as possible and flawlessly. Think if this was the real deal, act like this island is inhabited by the deadly warriors of the uzumaki, that we only have thisone chance to take everything they have for our own" I said

I revieved three nods full of seriousness and determination.

"One"

"Two"

Everyone tensed their legs.

"Everyone got their scrolls" I asked

After everyone nodded

"Then good luck, Three"

Then like that we were gone as if we were never there.

With Gin

I had just Barely made it to the forge, and I now understood what suroku meant.

The the thing looked like a mine field except yo could see the mines.

I sat there pondering how I could get across, by the time I thought of a way and hour had passed.

I felt like such an idiot, just use my strings to swing across.

I attached my strings to the door way of the forge and swung across into the forge

In the forge

I looked around and had to admit I was rather impressed.

After getting over my appraisal of the weapons there I started to seal everything up.

It didnt matter to me if it was weapon, tool, design, or even the actual forge. Everything was going to be used as intended.

It wasn't until I had sealed everything up that I saw a door to the left. Curious of what could be inside, I went towards it.

I couldnt belive my eyes inside were the remaining swords of the legendary twenty one swords, well besides the ones that were broken by zoro and his opponents.

I couldnt help the happy smile upon my face, it was like zoro was guiding me to swords that would come to help me in the future.

With that in mind I gave a silent prayer to zoro in thanks.

With my situation I picked a seperate sealing scroll and sealed the swords inside then into my tattoo.

With suroku

Suroku had been steadily going through all the information she had been sealingshe wanted toget done fast to see her gorgeous captain again.

She stopped her self for a second, she couldnt believe the kind of thoughts she was having of her captain.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and kept going through the scrolls, at least she was until she came across three large scrolls labeled as HAKI she figured thismight be very important so she sealed them in a seperate scroll from the rest.

After that she figured she better hurry up with the sealing of the scrolls so she see her captain sooner about the information.

Oh yeah and help luco.

With raiten

Raiten couldnt believe his eyes he knew with this captain-sama would bevery happy with him.

In front of him were hundreds maybe even thousands of scrolls of different types.

Raiten let out an excited giggle and started sealing like a madman.

With luco

Luco was kind of glad he had accepted his captains offer now.

He had been sealing everything like his captain had asked, and he was on his third estate.

It was very tiring.

So far he had only come across two vaults out of the three he had to, and both were locked up tighter than a fleas ass.

He just started to the next estate with a sigh.

He really wanted that help.

Luco continued with anime tears going down his face thinking

"Hurry up guys!"

Back with gin

I had found the building that raiten was talking about and it didnt look important at all.

That got me excited.

What was a better place to hide something dangerous in a ninja village, clearly a unimportant looking building.

I went towards it but had to stop immediately.

There in front of me was one of the kuma robots.

I remembered reading about them in all of the crews journals.

This thing was going to be a tough opponent, and for once I was not excited.

I figured I would try and get the first move in.

I readied my self to attack drawing all three swords and ready to deliver a iron bending kick.

I charged as fast as my legs would carry me.

"Asuras wrath"

All three swords hit the kuma bot but nothing happened except it turning on.

"Kuma sentinel model 01 now activated" said the kuma bot

I sat there a second.

"Kuma sentinel now awaiting orders" said the kuma bot

"Uhh, roll over" I said trying to see if this was a trick

The kuma bot rolled over.

I smiled brightly.

"Would you like to join my crew" I asked

"If that is what you command" said the kuma bot

"Awesome then can you wait here" I said happily

"If possible I would rather not, it has been a long time since this kuma has been online" said the kuma bot.

"Okay then, do you know the schematics of this village" I asked

"Indeed" said the kuma bot

"Then could you collect all weapon caches, tresuries, valuables, libraries, and all the blank headbands you find" I asked

"Affirmative" said the kuma bot with some happiness to its metal tone

"Cant you use sealing scrolls" I asked just now remembering that would be a lot of stuff to carry

"I contain a chakra storage device that would allow me to use this object" said the kuma bot

"How does that work do I have to fill it up" I asked interested in that technology

"Negative, it is filled with the chakra that saturates the environment" said the kuma bot

"Okay then, before you go can you tell me what is inside this building" I asked

"This building holds all the intel, techniques, and training of the marines" the kuma bot said

"Thank you then you may carry out your mission, after you have finished return to this spot to report your findings" I ordered

With it orders given the kuma bot set out to complete its task.

Me on the other hand had alot of work ahead of me before I could do anything.

So I set out on my task.

Few hours later

It was official this sucked it was so boring I wanted to be done already but no, I had to gather this information.

No matter how much of a drag it was, I knew this information could help my crew get stronger and I couldnt let this information get into the wrong hands.

So I went along sealing everything in sight.

It wasn until some time later that I came across something interesting.

It was the training of the group known as CP9.

That got my attention.

This was great, I remember almost everything about this group and its members that the strawhats encountered.

They said that they were some of the toughest fighters they had ever encoutered.

I dived in like a kid in a candy shop.

Later outside the building

I was finally done and walked outside to see it was night time.

I looked around and came face to face with a pair of glowing eyes.

I sat there a second.

"AAAAHHH" I screamed jumpinginto the air.

"What is it that has frightened you, sir" asked a familiar metal voice.

"Kuma that you" I asked still frightened

"Affirmative" said kuma

I sighed

"Well what did you find" I asked

"Reporting findings, I have collected weapons from eight different armories, money and valuables from three treasuries, and only one library." reported kuma

"What did you find in the library" I asked

"My findings for the library include, several scrolls of history, a few kinjutsu scrolls, various other ninja techniques, and various training methods" reported kuma

"Very good, but did you find any blank head bands" I asked hopefully

"Affirmative, I have acquired six" said kuma proudly

"Excellent now kuma, how would you like to join my crew" I asked happily

"I must apologize, I can not go with you my place is here but thank you for allowing this unit to be of use one more time" said kuma

"Well even if you cant come with me I will still be your captain, and as such I have another order for you" I said happily

"What is it that you wish" asked the kuma

"I am putting you on the long term missionof rebuilding this place, so that when I return it will be a proper kingdom for a pirate king" I said grinning

The kuma bot stared at me for a few minutes before it grabbed a hold of me in a very strong and very unbreakable hug.

"I believe this is a form of thanks that humans do" said the kuma in a very human voice.

"No...problem" I said choking

When the kuma finally released me it handed me all the sealing scrolls containing the items it had collected.

I thanked it and walked away. While I was walking away I could hear the sound of stones and rubble being moved around.

Back on the ship

I was extremely exhausted and just went to bed.

Going down below the deck and walking past the bedrooms, I noted that onlytwo people were back and luco wasnt there.

I didnt think it through enough to piece together that he might still be working, I was too tired and continued to my room where I quickly fell asleep.

With luco

Why havent they come to help me yet.

Have they left me to do all this by myself

'Isn't anyone going to come for me" luco thought with anime tears

Suddenly a cry ran through the night.

"WWWWWWHHHYYYY MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE"

Next morning

I awoke to find two of the others waking as well, I didnt see luco so I asked

"Guys wheres luco" I asked

The two of them stiffened for a second.

"Uh I think he said that he forgot some things and had to go back" said suroku

I was going to believe her until raiten said something.

"OOOHHH CAPTAIN-SAMA, I forgot about him and just came back to the ship. I am a terrible crewmate I should walk the plank" cried raiten comicaly

I turned to suroku.

Suroku started sweating noticeably

"Now what was that you were saying" I asked giving her the stare

The sweat increased.

"I...I-I forgot him as well" she said defeatedly

I stared at them long and hard, and just turned.

"Then lets go get him" I said

The two just followed in silence.

Estate area

"You two go find him, I will begin searching through all these estates for vaults and such" I said

The two immediately ran off in search of luco.

I sighed and started my search.

There wasnt really anything of note except for a few specialized chakra level boosting techniques and some rather interesting assassination styles.

By far the best was the poison release jutsu and the various armors that I found inside the vaults.

Few hours later

I had one more estate to go, I had found a couple more specialized techniques and training guides.

I was interrupted by the crashing bits of wall that flew past my face.

Now there werent many things that pissed me off, but interrupting my personal dialogue was one thing that woulde.

"Okay now which one of you ridiculous assholes interrupted my concentration" I raged

"Oh so you have arrived kurosaki, have you come to stop me yourself" said luco's voice

"The hell you talking about luco, dont make me kick your ass" I yelled

"Oh poor misguided kurosaki-kun, I am not luco. I am sousuke aizen" said luco apearing in a strange bone armor with butterfly wings(aizen after consuming hogyouku)

"Luco buddy you got ugly" I said amusedly

"You dare mock me allow me to show you my strength" said luco as he charged with a bone sword

"There is a reason why I am the captain luco" I said brandishing one sword

"Lions song" I said

"Shatter kyokasuigetsu" said luco as his bone armor cracked to reveal nothing inside

"Very interesting luco, maybe I should start taking you seriously" I said

"Ittoryu: Gins Iron fist of power" I said

I turned around rapidly and slashed through luco's bone armor, creating a huge gash.

"You think you can stop me kurosaki" said luco

"Kido 31" said luco

I sat there a few seconds waiting for something to happen, it wasnt until a few minutes later that luco said something.

"So you have discovered a way to stop my kido, but can you stop my blade" luco said winging his blade

"Ittoryu: Gins ass stomping of doom" I said comicaly

I slashed through luco's blade and armor finally cracking it off his body.

With that done I called for the other two.

"RAITEN, SUROKU GET OVER HERE" I yelled

Immediately they showed up

"Now tell me what happened" I asked

"Um captain I think luco was sleep deprived going through all these estates by himself, as well as extremely exhausted so I think he may have been delusional" said suroku

"Captain-sama I have to agree because he was rambling about nonsense when we found him" said raiten

"If thats the case then one of you is goingto grab captain crazy, while the other gets all the scrolls. After that we are going to be having some words" I said while walking away

Suroku grabbed the scrolls faster than raiten was ready for, leaving luco in raiten's care.

Thousand Sunny

"Okay now one of you wake up captain crazy there and pray to god he doesnt attack" I said

"But captain why cant you do it" asked suroku

"Because I already stopped him once this time you two will stop him if he attacks" I said

"Yes captain-sama" said raiten

Raiten went up to luco and began to slap him.

Luco awoke with a lunge of a bone spike.

Raiten barely dodged

"Good now that everyone is awake lets go over what is wrong here"

"Excuse me captain but what is the problem" asked suroku

"Oh that is quite simple, you see I ordered you two to go and help luco after yall were done. Instead you two broke a direct order and above that you left a crew member to fend for himself. I now have to punish you all" I said with a mischievious glance

Raiten and suroku started getting worried.

"You will both be stuck on barnacle duty" I said with a smile

I could tell that both looked curious as to why this would be difficult.

"Without chakra" I said and smiled sadistically seeing their faces

"But captain this is just a little extreme dont you think" said suroku

"Would it be extreme if we had been on a mission and luco was stuck behind enemy lines outnumbered and had died" I said with complete seriousness

Suroku just sat there and looked to the ground.

I couldnt help it I was a sucker for crying girls.

"Hey just remember that those who disobey orders are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash" I said with a kind voice

At this I could see the three of them get a new understanding of what it meant to be nakama.

"Here you two take these, you start on that side I will start on this side" said luco handing them some of his bones shaped like scrapers

I smiled it seems that got the message across.

Few days later

I had gathered everyone on deck to go over what we would be training in.

"Okay everyone as you all know we now have more knowledge here on this ship than most ninja villages have in there whole archives, but now its the time to start training. I am goingto give you the choice of what you train in. I warn you though once you start you cant quit." I said in a lecturing tone

"If that is the case captain, I would like to train in swordsmanship and taijutsu as well as some ninjutsu" said luco

"Captain-sama I would like to train in ninjtusu and taijutsu and spearmanship" said raiten determined

"Captain I would like to train in medical ninjutsu, taijutsu, and projectile weapons" said suroku thoughtfully

"Thats great guys then get started" I said

Even though I said that they sat there and stared at me expectantly.

"Why arent you guys starting" I asked curiously

"Captain I think I speak for all of us when I say we would like to know what you are going to train in" said luco

"Well if you really that curious then I will tell you I plan on being proficient in all areas of the ninja arts" I said

The three looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Captain that would take too long" said suroku

"I am afraid not, with the special jutsu I found it will be childs play" I said

The three then looked at me as if I was god.

"What is this super jutsu you are talking about" asked luco with excitement

"The shadow clone jutsu, but not everyone can use this jutsu becase of the amount of chakra it takes to make one"

"Captain I hate to brake this to you but just because you clone your self doesnt mean you will get all their experience from training" said luco with depression

I sat there and thought about how if he would have let me continue he would know that shadow clones do give back the experience.

"Very well I will still become proficient in all shinobi arts" I said sneakily

The three just shook their heads, I silently thought their loss.

Below deck

I thought about how I was going to get enough chakra to make that many shadow clones.

It was while I was doing this that I remembered the scrolls for increasing my chakra capacity, I unsealed them and began reading.

Few minutes later

After I was done reading it was clear this wasgoing to be an unpleasant experience.

According to this scroll I was going to have to force my chakra through my pathways faster than it was supposed to. This would make the chakra flood the chakra points it comes into cantact with, and it would build up in the pathways themselves.

The part that was going to hurt though was the chakra burns I would get from this. They would be internal but those would also make my chakra flow denser than normal.

I figured that if I was going to do this I might as well get the most out of it.

It was with that thought that I surged my chakra full force through my pathways.

It was official this sucked, it felt worse then when I ate the fruit of hell. Now that was saying something.

I felt my pathways allowing the chakra starting to flow easier, so I started to force it faster than when I started and my world started to go black.

I realized what was happening, I couldnt let myself black out. This was just another form of training, just increasing my pain tolerance.

This seemed to help as my vision started to become clearer, this gave me some new found determination.

I started flowing the chakra faster even though my pathways hadn't adapted yet.

Two days later

I had started to bleed through my pores, eyes, nose, ears, and mouth.

I had kept the technique going far longer than it was supposed to, so it started to have adverse effects on my body.

I knew that my eyesight , and hearing had gone way up. I dont know why but my sense of smell had also increased.

I started blocking out again I knew I wouldnt be able to continue this much longer so I decided I would go the extra mile.

I stopped the flow of chakra in my system then with a mighty heave a forced the clot of chakra forced my pathways to a new density and capacity.

I felt the extreme pain and for the first time since then I cried out in pain.

I heard someone rushing down to me but I never saw who it was I was blacked out.

Two weeks later

I woke up but I was in too much pain to move.

I sat there for a while waiting for someone to get me.

It was while I waiting that I noticed that my body was still doing that excercise. I started to panic if my body had continued the chakra excercise then there was no telling what it had done to my body.

I instantly started slowing down my chakra until it was back to its usual pace flowing through my pathways.

Thats when someone entered.

It was a puffy eyed suroku and she looked very happy to see me awake.

"Captain" she said as she launched at me

"Hey suroku, it kind of hurts with you on me" I said in pain

She just looked at me before she got off.

"What were you doing to put yourself in this state" she asked worriedly

"I was training" I said mysteriously

"Really, well what everyou did put your chakra level on that of the bijuu's" said luco as he walked in

"Really then that means my control is crap" I said disappointedly

"Yes, but your healing factor has increased because of the amount of chakra you have captain-sama" said raiten walking in smiling

"So that means that I will probably age slower as my chakra reserves grow" I said theoreticaly

"That is correct" said suroku

"Interesting, well I will start the real training now that I can move so excuse me and get back to training" I said excitedly

Gins part of below deck

I was now starting my actual training it was going to be tough.

I knew I could have the shadow clones do all the memory related training and other things. That was the easy part.

The hard part was going to be the physical work outs I would have to do to become strong enough to master the santoryu and black leg style.

Then there was the training I was going to have to do to master rokushiki.

It was going to be a long few months but thanks to my new healing factor this is going to be way easier to build the muscle for the all the techniques.

So began my long and arduous training schedule for the next few months.

Training

The training in jutsu, muscle memory and reflexes were going great thanks to the shadow clones but the physical training was getting dificult thanks to the chakra weights.

The things were getting really heavy at this point but I was going to start training in the rokushiki.

The rokushiki was something I was super excited about, the strength and speed it took to do these techniques would also help increase my other abilities.

Even though I was super excited about learning the rokushiki, there was something I was more excited to learn.

Haki, that was the thing I wanted to learn most.

I was thinking about how useful haki would be to me.

The abilty to defeat enemies without even touching them, sensory skills that beyond chakra sensing, and finally the ability to increase the strength of your weapon.

These were abilities any warrior would desire and as pirate king I would have to be the best fighter, especially if I never wanted that to happen again.

This time I would protect everyone I cared for, no matter what

The End

what does gin mean by that time

what couldnt gin protect

why am I asking you

next time results of training/ pirate king in the mist

okay guys leave me reviews because they are my sustenance also tell me what I can do to make this story better

P.S. I dont own bleach


	3. Chapter 3

Pirate king shinobi

So started reading one piece fan fiction so I decided why not give it a try OC point of view

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or onepiece

Story start

It has been five months since gin's injury and his training had truly shown in the annual spars he had with the other members of the crew. Over that time he had gained two new devil fruit powers.

Those being the smoke smoke fruit, and the sand sand fruit.

It had taken a while to master them to where his body wouldnt randomly turn into smoke or sand.

He had become very glad that he had gained the powers of crocodile,it made his nervousness around water almost disappear since he could just soak it up.

He had become ecstatic three months ago discovering he could in factuse all three forms of haki.

Then there was his training in rokushiki which was just barely good enough to actually do the moves, which infuriated him to ne end.

Now though it is time get with the crew.

Gin POV

I was proud of my crew their training had gotten them far, my training could still be better but was adequate for now.

My chakra was monstrous at this point, I hate to boast but if I had to estimate my chakra levels they would have to at least be even with the five tails. My chakra didnt just increase in capacity though it also increased in density which had started causing me some problems.

I couldnt name it, my body just started getting pains after my chakra startedgetting visibly dense. I knew I needed a doctor but there was only one woman that could help that I would trust with my health.

Tsunade Senju

That was exactly who I needed, there was only one problem though. She would be asking a hefty sum for her aid.

Lucky for me this would work out perfectly for what I had planned anyways.

"Everyone on deck" I yelled out before succumbing to another pain.

"Captain-sama, are you okay" said raiten rushing to my side

"I will be fine, I just need to find tsunade and she will be able to help" I said with a fake smile

"Captain I wish you wouldnt do that, we all knowits fake by now" said luco just getting on deck

"Come on luco, you cant blame me for trying to keep you all at ease" I said nonchalantly

"I can, you know this wouldnt be a problem if you would just let me examine your body" said suroku with a sad tone.

"I would but I dont want you guys to know if something bad is happening" I said with a bitter smile

"What ever, why did you call us up here" asked luco with some worry on his face

"Suroku I am going to need you to lift the ship off the water" I said

"Why is that" she asked curiously

"I am not going to leave the sunny behind while we go on land, I am going to make it so the sunny can sail on land and a few other surprises" I said mischieviously

"Okay but I dont know how long I can hold it" she said beginning

I quickly made a hundred shadow clones, who all jumped down and began walking down the side of the ship.

Once they were at the bottom they started painting relatively complicated seals all over the bottom.

When they were done with that they started doing the same thing on the sides except different runes.

When they were done with there choor I immediately called out

"Fuin" as suroku released her hold

The crew was in amazement though because the ship kept floating above the water.

"Amazing captain-sama, you truly are a genius" said raiten with stars in his eyes

I just smiled.

"Now the next order of business, we will be heading to wave." I said waiting to see if there would be any questions

"What is our goal once there captain" asked luco

"We are going to rob gato of everything he has there and his warehouses all over the coasts"I said schemingly

"Why are we going after gato" asked suroku

"I have a feeling that we will need the money, and I feel we will find something that will help my illness" I told them seriously

"Then we must get there immediately captain" said luco with relief and excitement

I just smiled at him.

"Then luco take the wheel, raiten stay by him to navigate." I said commandingly

"What about me captain" asked suroku

"I need you to make more painkiller" I said slighly exhausted

She just nodded before heading to the med bay.

I went and and lied down in the chair we had moved on deck so in case I got too exhausted.

I stared at the sun, just thinking about everything.

My thoughts eventually lead me back to the pains, what was happening to my body, would I survive, can it be fixed.

I couldnt take my mind off of it.

I was suddenly struck by another pain, this time near my heart.

I opened my mouth but couldnt yell for help because of the pain.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw suroku come rushing towrds me with some painkiller and my medicine.

The pain started getting more intense as she got close to me.

I watched as she took this chance to finally examine my body.

I watched as her eyes widened before they started tearing up.

She started casting some healing jutsu to releave the pain.

Once I had become relaxed she started giving me my medicine, some painkiller, and finally put me back on the the recliner before she ran to luco and raiten.

I was watching through half lidded eyes as she told them something.

I dont know what it was but from the way the other two reacted it wasnt good.

Raiten looked at me with horror on his face before he ran off crying.

Luco sent suroku to go get him, but after she left he did the one thing I thought I would never witness.

Luco had turned to me before he started letting tears flow down his face and let out an anguished yell to the skies.

I couldnt help it I started to to cry because I knew it was my fault, I was the cause of their pain.

"Im sorry" I muttered

I didnt think anyone would be able to hear me but right after I said that as I was falling asleep I saw luco turn to me with determination in his eyes.

Luco's POV

I couldnt believe it the man that had saved us and treated us as family was dying.

The one who gave me a purpose, who gave me the ability to protent those that were precious to me was dying.

What good were those abilities if I couldnt save the one that mattered most.

I couldnt help it as I yelled to the heavens angry that they would take the person that was despite his age, akin to a father figure to me.

Thats when I heard it.

"Im sorry"

I turned to him.

I couldnt believe what I just heard, he was sorry. Why?

I should be sorry, after everything he had done for me. I couldnt even help him, so why was he sorry.

Thats when it came to me, I could help him.

If I could get us to wave quickly and get everything we would need, we would have a chance of finding tsunade faster thus saving him.

I watched as he fell asleep, silently I vowed that he would live or I would die with him.

"SUROKU, RAITEN. IF YOU TWO ARENT OUT HERE IN TWO SECONDS I WILL KILL YOU BOTH" I shouted at the top of my lungs

It didnt take long before they were outside next to me.

"Guys we need to speed up plans so we can save the captain. Which means that we will be robbing gatos warehouses soon. After that we move on to gato's HQ, captain said that he had a feeling that there would be something inwave that would help his illness. So far those feelings have never been wrong, so we will be taking anything that seems like it could help. Got it" I asked

Suroku and raiten just stared at me for a fe seconds before they nodded.

"Suroku go and activate the thrusters, raiten which way do we need to go tto be in wave" I asked determinedly

"Head straight and we will be encountering the warehouses by tomorrow with the thrusters" said raiten

I nodded.

Gins mindscape

I was just floating there, staringout into the nothingness.

Atleast I was before I felt my back reach the deck of the ship.

I was glad to have woken up.

It looked to be about lunch time so I headed to the kitchen to talk to the others.

When I arrived though I was in for a shock though.

Standing before me was the entire straw hat crew.

They just turned to me with smiles on their faces even zoro.

"What are you guys doing here" I asked

"What do you mean, this is our ship your using" said usopp

"No I mean why are you here alive" I explained

"Well you see we're not alive, we are just in your mindscape" said robin

"Its super to meet you face to face though" said franky

"Thanks I feel the same way but there must be a reason for you guys to want to speak with me" I said

"Tell him chopper, I remember when I was like him I always liked to get straight to buisness before playing around" said a very mature luffy

"Thank you luffy-sempai" I said

"Well gin Im glad to meet you, one who ate my fruit of hell, who continued on the teachings of the great pirate era. Im glad that my fruit helped you so much, but Im sorry to say that you are dying." said chopper

"Heh I figured as much, at least I leve the true meaning of being a pirate to my crew" I said resigned to my fate

That was right before I recieved a kick, punch, stab, burn, slap, and hoof to my face.

"Where did you learn to give up like that, because it wasnt in any of my techings. Where did you learn to be a coward from, tell me" asked luffy with anger in his eyes

"Im not giving up you rubber faced retard" I said kicking luffy in the face

"Oh that seemed like a lot of energy for some one ready to die" said zoro

"Oh you want some of this you shitty samurai" I said punching him in the face

"It seems our little trainee is starting to simmer" said sanji

"Shut up you shitty cook" I yelled kicking sanji in the groin

"Why are you fighting, I thought you were going to leave the ways of the pirate to your crew" asked luffy

"Why would I fight. You idiots started insulting and mocking me" I said

"Guys enough, gin you still have a way to save yourself. Your chakra has reached levels that are not normal for humans. Over the months your body has been trying to make it self able to withstand holding that much energy and was begiinning to work to until you got the new devil fruit powers. There is hope though, if you can integrate one those biju's yokai into your chakra network it will start mixing with your chakra coils. This will make you a biju by technicality, but you will also gain their regeneration abilities." said chopper

I looked at him and couldnt stop my self from hugging the little guy.

Luffy tried to bring the other guys into the hug.

I say try because before he could I kicked him, zoro, and sanji away.

"Hey you bastards I got some news for you, when I die you better be ready because Im coming for you" I said before fading out of my mindscape

"Why did I get kicked I didnt say anything" said sanji

"Hey you shitty cook, look at the bigger picture. We just got challenged" said zoro

Sanji went wide eyed.

"Ha, as if he could beat me." said sanji

"I dont know sanji, I dont remember your kicks being that hard" said luffy jokingly

Unfortunately it was lost on sanji.

"I need to get back in shape" sanji said before leaving

Everyone else broke out laughing

On the deck

I couldnt believe it chopper had saved me again.

I started looking around but didnt see anyone.

Thats when it crashed down up on me the malevolent feeling, yokai

I smiled before looking where we were, why were we at a bridge.

I just shrugged before hopping down.

On the bridge

Luco, suroku, and raiten were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

They were caught between a battle between zabuza and kakashi the copy nin, but what was worse was the fact they had a jinchuriki that was out of control attacking them.

Just as said jinchurikis claws were about to make contact with luco's face something had interrupted the strike.

When they looked upthey were shocked to see their captain in front of them.

Gins POV

"Just what I needed" I said using the chakra drain technique to fill my chakra with yokai.

I smiled for all of two seconds before I started feeling a burning sensation.

It wasnt likethe other pains though this one felt like I was being rapidly healed.

I smiled blood thirsty.

"Oh it seems a fox has comeout to play, Luco, suroku, raiten how about I play with this cuddly little fox while you guys get what we came for" I said in a tone that gave no room for questions

"Yes captaian(sama)" they said

With them out of the way I turned to my feisty friend in red and charged.

"Mutton shot"

"Ittoryu: samurai chef filay"

The crazed jinchuriki took the kick to the face before it bit down. I just smiled feeling more yokai invading my body, thus speeding up my healing.

"You know that the more yokai you fill my body with the faster my condition gets better, so how about you give me your strongest attack" I said challengingly

I knew very well that the tailed beast ball would normally kill me, but in this instance it was okay because it was only one tail mode. I had more chakra than it did so if I used my chakra drain technique with as much ferocity as I could I could immediately drain all the yokai in that beast ball.

I watched the jinchuriki start charging up the beast ball.

I got my technique ready and my whole body started glowing with my chakra with hints of yokai swirling about.

I was ready for the beast ball but the jinchuriki did something unexpected and swallowed the beast ball.

"Crap" was all I could say before charging my technique with as much chakra as I could with out blowing up.

The jinchuriki opened its mouth after expanding and released a beam of pure yokai.

It collided with me and I felt every inch of my body and chakra system get flooded with yokai.

I felt my self getting rejuvenated, my body was going back to its peak.

The beam died down and I saw the jinchuriki standing on her last legs.

I smirked before appearing behind her and chopping her in the back of the neck.

I looked around and saw that the jounin had stopped fighting to watch.

"What do you two want" I asked annoyed

"Im afraid that I have to put you under arrest for the harming of a konoha shinobi" said the one I recognized as sharingan kakashi

"I must decline. I am the pirate king so you see I cannot be arrested for I have too much to do and its not like you stand a chance against me now that Im healed" I said challengingly

"You're the pirate king, the A-rank ronin" asked kakashi skeptical of what I said

"My rank is inaccurate" I said getting a sighof relief from kakashi

"That was when I was sick but now thanks to this jinchuriki I am healed, so I will let you konoha ninja go free but the swordsman. I Gin D. Wadatsumi challenge to a duel" I said in an excited tone

"Kid what makes you think that you can beat me" asked zabuza

"I am skilled enough to be the same rank as you in the bingo book" I responded without hesitation

"I cant let you do that" said kakashi hitting zabuza in the throat with a kunai

"Why did you do that" I asked in an empty tone

"I need you to come with me" said kakashi in a sorry tone

"No, you took away his right to a swordsmans death so I wont be going with you" I said turning away from him

"You shouldnt turn your back on an enemy" kakashi said trying to hit me

When he just made contact he was caught inside me as I became smoke.

"Kakashi I should kill you for what you did, but I wont. I said I would let you konoha ninja leave so go, I will keep my word." I said releasing kakashi

"Before you go when are the chunin exams" I asked in a curious tone

"It will be in three months, if you plan on joining then I suggest you be ready to deal with the hokage" kakashi said

"Perfect he will be the first to meet me, The kaizokukage" I said with bravado

Kakashi just stared in shock at my proclamation.

"What do you mean Kaizokukage, the pirate shadow. Well it was an honor meeting you, I will inform the hokage about you" said kakashi

"Be sure you do that, I would hate to have suroku use her gravity release because a war started between our people" I said causing kakashi to pale

"Yes sir," said kakashi picking up his students and leaving

I turned and went to the fallen form of zabuza.

"You did not recieve the proper swordsmans death, but you will recieve a swordsmans funeral" I said cutting a section out of the bridge and sticking the body inside.

"There only something like this could be your headstone, yes a bridge hidden in the mist." I said to my self

"You bridge builder." I said pointing to tazuna

"You will call this, The Demon Bridge Hidden in the Mist. In memory of the man that is buried here" I said in a tone that promised destruction to any who opposed

"Yes, kage-sama" said tazuna scared

"Now you hiding in the tree, come out" I said

"How did you know I was there" asked the girl

"What is your name" I said

"Haku, now how did you know I was there" she asked

"I am a sensor" I said

"Your are suppressing your chakra why" haku said

"That is only something only my crew is privy to" I said giving her a menacing smile wih a dose of killing intent

Haku didnt know what she said that made him mad but she didnt want to do it again. Especially with that image that was appearing above him.

It looked like a giant sea dragon ready to strike. With its large teeth and scales as dark as the murkiest seas, eyes glowing a bloody red.

"Im sorry I didnt mean to offend you" haku said quickly

I stared at her before picking up zabuzas sword, then I started walking back towards my ship.

"Wait what about me" haku asked

"What do you want" I asked

"Arent you going to take me with you" she asked

"Why would I do that" I asked

"Am I not good enough to be a prisoner or something" haku asked becoming hurt

"I dont take prisoners" I said

Haku looked at me like I was weird

"How can you not take prisoners your a pirate" she said loudly

"You are being a stereotype. Have you ever met a pirate before" I asked

"Well no" said haku

"Then how would you know" I said

"I have heard stories of peoples encounters with pirates" said haku triumphantly

"That is where you are wrong. Those guys dont even know what it means to be a pirate they are just every day thugs that can steer a ship. A true pirate is one that seeks adventure, freedom, and most of all to achieve their dream" I said remembering what I read in luffy's journal

"Is that really what it means to be a pirate, to seek freedom" haku asked

"Of course" I said

"Then please let me go with you" she said in a desperate plea

"No" I said simply

"Why not" haku asked a little bit sad

"What is your dream, what is your reason to go further in life" I asked

"I...I-I dont know, zabuza is dead. I have no where else to go" haku said starting to cry

I was starting to get over my weaknes of crying females but I wasnt over it yet.

"Fine you can come, but you must have a dream by the end of the week" I said defeatedly

I turned with the blade in hand to get on the ship, but before I could get on I was mowed down by three blurs.

"Captain get back on the ship" said suroku

"Yes captain-sama we can handle the rest just go lay down" said raiten

"You are far too ill to be out here, and I apologize for making you get involved" said luco in a disappointed tone

"Oh, since when does the crew order the captain." I asked

"We werent ordering you captain-sama" said raiten quickly

"We are just trying to look after your health" said suroku

"Indeed captain, you are very ill" said luco

"What are you talking about Im not sick or in bad health, suroku can even check my vitals" I said with a shit eating grin

Suroku walked over and began checking everything.

Everyone noticed her eyes widening with tears starting to form.

"Suroku what is it is captain-sama alright" asked raiten hopefully

I mildly noted that luco looked more hopeful then the rest.

"He... H-e is okay, everything is okay he is going to live" said suroku before she hugged me

Before I knew it the other two had joined in, raiten was shedding tears of happiness.

Luco he was just openly sobbing.

"Hey guys, I told you there was going to be something to help my illness here in wave. You know what that means right" I asked smiling

They all just went wide eyed, they were screwed.

"Y-Yes captain" said luco, tears now forgotten and replaced with fear

"Then we have some serving to do" I said smilling even bigger

Haku just sat there on the sidelines forgotten

"Oh dont worry haku you werent forgotten, you get punished too" I said laghing maniacally

Hors later on the ship

After the crew had unloaded everything they took from gato and put it in the hold, they began theyre punishment.

Haku and suroku were dressed up as a nurse and maid with short skirts, and hugged tightly to the chest.

Luco and raiten were dressed as a fairy and princess.

"Captain this is longer than usual" said luco in a girly voice

"Yes but did you not try and order me, the captain to go back on the ship" I asked

"It was for your sake that I did" said luco still in a girly voice

He really didnt want to get out of character. Last time they got out of character it just got worse, for the guys.

Luco didnt really understand why his captain had such a soft spot for women, but he would some day kill the reason.

In heaven

"AAACCHHoOO" sneezed sanji

Back with crew

"Guys you may remove the costumes but I want you to be back out here on deck within fifteen minutes" I said

I had to let them know that we were going to be in the chunin exams. We only had three months to train for it.

A few minutes later everybody was on deck.

"Everyone first I would like to say that I am proud of you guys and all the work you have put in to this crew" I said tossing them the headbands that I engravede with the straw hats jolly roger

"Next I would like to announce that I have proclaimed my self to be the kaizokukage" I said putting on my headband that had the the kanji for pirate shadow on either side of the jolly roger

I sat there and waited for the three to calm downfrom what I said.

"I know that this is some unexpected news but I want to show the entirety of the nations why we are to be feared" I said charismatically

"That is why we are all going to be enteringthe chunin exams" I said

That was when the chatter started.

"Who is going to be on your team captain-sama" asked raiten

"Captain allow me to be on your team" said luco

"If you let me be on your team I will give you a kiss" said suroku

"Allow me to prove myself to you by being on your team" said haku

"Okay everyone listen, I will be going in solo. Suroku I still wouldnt mind that kiss though. you four will be going in as a team, and I want all of you to be in the finals" I said

They all just nodded except for suroku who was blushing.

Thus began the most difficult training they had ever done.

Gins training

Now that I was healthy, I could tell that my training was going better.

My physical abilities were more than enough to do rokushiki and the advanced moves of the santoryu and black leg.

So it was that reason that I started to try and develop my elemental ninjutsu, Too bad all that did was give me a brief glimpse of a another devil fruit power.

So with that outcome I decided I would train up my devil fruit abilities and my haki.

It was getting easier to use the smoke smoke and sand sand fruit abilities, and as for the fruit power I got from trafalgar law. My roomhad gotten big enough as far as I was concerned.

My strings had become longer and more numerous.

All in all I felt like I could take on garp from the marines and come out at the very least alive.

So yeah my training had been going well even thoughI couldnt use that many elemental jutsu but I could still use the chakra techniques.

When I went to check on everyone elses training they were just perfecting what they knew except for haku who was trying to creae some new techniques.

I smiled and walked away.

I decided to just keep my self at the current level of strength and just keep up my reflexes the only thing I tried to get better in was training my devil fuit powers.

So went my training for the next three months on our way to konoha.

Sorry to those of you who enjoyed naruto sesshomaru the kitsune taisho. I have deleted it in order to make it something I think would be better, so do not fret and call off all bets, for my story will be here again, because this has just began.


End file.
